Rei Kon In The Middle
by PhantasyPrincess
Summary: [CHAP.8 UP][EveryonexRei. Eventual KaixRei] All Rei wants to do is sort out his feelings for a certain BeyBlade captain. All everyone else wants, is to get into his pants.
1. You're Not Sick

I know I know I know I know! I shouldn't have started another story! But this idea has been with me for months now! And if I don't get it out I wont be able to continue my other stories! So stick with me, and let me do what I need to in order to get my stories sorted out. ^_^  
  
Now, this story is YAOI all the way, so if you dont like that sorta thing, then I suggest you LEAVE. Pairing: Rei/Everyone!! End pairing will be Rei/Kai! @_@  
  
"..." speech '...' thoughts  
  
Rei in the Middle.  
  
Rei stared at his glass of water as if it had committed some crime against him. But we all know that it hadn't.  
  
Rei was ticked, angry more like it. He had been sick with the flu for the past week, therefore he had not been able to blade, which ofcourse, was the cause of his anger. But there was something else that added to this anger of his, which also gave him another feeling. Confusion.  
  
For the past week that he had been ill, Kai had been there to make sure he was well looked after and had company, even if Kai was never dubbed 'Conversationalist of the Year'  
  
Ofcourse, the others had tried to stay home and look after him, but Kai would have none of that. These acts, had confused the hell out of Rei, and left him to try and and piece together the mystery that was his BeyBlade captain.  
  
But Rei had answered one of his questions that ran through his head everyday, but he didn't want to believe it, he knew it was true.  
  
He was actually attracted to Kai.  
  
Attracted.  
  
To another guy.  
  
And Kai of all people.  
  
Still giving the glass a 'I hate you so much and all of this is your fault look', Rei heard Tyson, Max, Kenny and Dizzy say their good-byes for the day, all of them now knowing it was useless to try and talk Kai in letting them stay and look after the kitty of the team.  
  
That was the third thing that was pissing the shit out of Rei. The BladeBreakers had come to the conclusion that calling Rei, 'Kitty' was fun and enjoyable, even though Rei would nearly come to throttling any of them every time they called him that. It seemed as if they all took advantage of Rei while he was sick. 'Damn them all' he thought.  
  
Rei extended his hand to twirl the two little tablets sitting next to his glass, continually spinning them around with his index finger as if they were break dancing.  
  
Despite his need to be outside and blade, Rei wasn't feeling that sick anymore. His temperature had gone down considerably, and he was able to walk around now without having to lean on something for support.  
  
Yes, the reason why he was still sitting at the kitchen table was his continual battle within his mind that was saying he wanted to stay at the hotel another day with Kai. Although he also knew that going out and blading would do him some good, he also knew that if he went out and bladed in this condition, he was sure to break something very big, and very expensive, due to his anger.  
  
Rei silently 'whooped' in his head as he heard the front door open then shut behind the retreating BladeBreakers. Ignoring the fact that they all called him Kitty, they had all seemed to get rather annoying in the week Rei had been sick, and Rei had started to think that some of Kai's personality was rubbing off on him.  
  
He sighed as his thoughts once again turned back to Kai. 'So, another day with my object of affection, huh?'  
  
Rei let his head drop onto the table, resulting in a 'thud' and groaned. 'Great, now he's an 'object of affection', before you know it, I'll be calling him 'sex-god.''  
  
Rei could have sworn the temperature had risen at least 1000 degrees in that split second.  
  
Now that Rei thought about it, where the heck was this so-called 'sex-god'? he looked up from his slouched position on the breakfast table, and briefly turned his head from left to right in order to see if Kai was in the same room.  
  
Usually Kai would be there already to make sure the BladeBreakers had pissed off already, and Kitty had taken his tablets.  
  
'Bah, who cares if he's not here, more time to think.' Rei thought, and resumed his slouching upon thy kitchen table.  
  
But as luck would have it, Rei's hand had somehow come into contact with the full glass of water, and had it splash all over his face. Rei, at first, just blinked in surprise, then simply growled at the glass and stood up slowly.  
  
Deciding that smashing the glass into thousands of pieces wasn't going to help dry himself, Rei wiped his face with the rim of his gray nighttime tank top.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, all his actions were being observed intensely by a certain sex-god.  
  
"Good morning, Kitty"  
  
Poor Rei nearly jumped out of his boxers in surprise as he was addressed so suddenly out of the blue.  
  
He looked up at the kitchen entrance to see none-other than the captain of the team, looking as sour and sex-goddish as ever, a slight smirk blessing his lips.  
  
Rei would have stabbed anyone else who dare call him Kitty, but Rei knew better to take on Kai. Rei would sooner be pinned on the ground by Kai before you could say "Go Kitty Go!"  
  
Rei felt the sudden blush coming on from the look that Kai was giving him, and knew he must have looked ridiculous. "G..good morning Kai" he managed to mumble, before quickly drying the rest of his face and bangs.  
  
There was no answer ofcourse, no no, we couldn't have Kai actually having a conversation with our poor little Kitty who thought he could die of embarrassment any second now.  
  
'Dammit, Rei, get a grip!' he growled at himself, as he shakily picked up the spilt glass of water and tablets, and proceeded to walk over to the sink to get a dish-cloth. The whole time his face as red as a rhubarb, because Kai did nothing but stare at him with his piercing red eyes.  
  
"Rei."  
  
Rei didn't jump as high as last time Kai spoke to him, but he still nearly dropped the cloth he was carrying towards the table.  
  
"Y..yeah?" he answered, turning slightly to see that Kai walking towards him at a pretty fast pace.  
  
"You didn't take your medicine. How are you feeling?" Kai asked, crossing his arms as he stopped right in front of Rei.  
  
"Uuhh...." Was the intelligent reply he received from one of the top beybladers in the world.  
  
Obviously not satisfied with the answer, Kai uncrossed his arms to position one behind Rei's head, the other over his cheek and ear, and started to close the distance between them.  
  
Rei nearly squeaked as Kai stopped right in front if his face, their fore- heads touching. Rei instantly felt his body shut down, the only things working were the dancing butterflies in his stomach. In other words he had turned into a complete rag-doll, cheering Kai on to do what he wanted with the Chinese boy.  
  
Kai's face had turned into that of someone concentrating, which was exactly what he was doing. In an instant his eyes shot open to look Rei square in the face, to make Rei's face turn from beet-red, to almost being able to blind someone.  
  
'Oh...God...' was the only rational thought going through Rei's mind that didn't have to do with Kai getting closer.  
  
Rei was hoping against hope that Kai would just leave the room to let him be and sort out his raging thoughts. 'Dammit! Does he know what the hell he's doing to me?!' Rei's mind was screaming the second Kai's left hand came to rest on his forehead.  
  
"You're not sick."  
  
It took Rei a total of about 1.5 seconds to register what Kai had just said.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
Ummm.......read and review?  
  
And I just want to apologize again for not updating me other fics...but if I don't write all my other pointless fics down ill never get them finished! So bear with me, ya?  
  
Love you! XD 


	2. Stupid Tyson

Haha, back again with my pointless sad-excuse for a story...--;  
  
And due to my late realization, the rating of this is going up, because.......coughkinkinesscough But not in this chapter! Later chapters! Later later later!! Oo  
  
**Rei In The Middle:  
**  
"You're not sick."  
  
It took Rei a total of about 1.5 seconds to register what Kai had just said.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
Rei couldn't say anything. What was he suppose to say?! 'oh I know, I'm staying here cause I'm having some totally perverted thoughts about you and you look so goddamn sexy right now.'  
  
Rei mentally slapped himself. Oh yeah, that would be a GREAT conversation with Kai.  
  
No, instead of voicing any of his thoughts out-loud, Rei just continued to stare at his sexy sex-god with large golden eyes, gaping like a fish, or, as any of the BladeBreakers would say, gaping like a cat.  
  
Grrr....  
  
"Rei?" Kai let his arms drop from Rei's face and stepped closer, if that was physically possible. Uh-oh, Kai looked mad. Dammit! Why wouldn't his mind come up with anything!?  
  
"..I..uh..."  
  
Good one Rei. Smart boy.  
  
Kai just leaned in closer, as if daring Rei to say something stupid. This act, of course, did nothing but make Rei's eyes widen even further so they looked like saucers.  
  
'too close too close too close too close too close too close too close too close....' Said the little voice in Rei's head that was suppose to give out logical information.  
  
Kai's face inched slightly closer, and his eyes were very, very narrow.  
  
Just about when Rei thought he was about to faint, God decided that Rei had had enough torture for one morning.  
  
"HEY I'M BACK! I FORGOT MY BEYBLADE SO I HAD TO COME----HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY KITTY?!?!?!"  
  
Rei suddenly felt his ears go numb from the high volume, and saw a mad blur of red and blue rush in between him and Kai, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO REI?!?! HUH?! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HIM WHILE HE WAS SICK! YOU FREAKIN PERVERT!! HOW FREAKIN DARE YOU?!? REI IS MINE DAMMIT! WHAT DID YOU DO YOU TO HIM STUPID ASS-HOLE?!?"  
  
Rei? Who's? wait a minute...  
  
"YOU BASTARD!! I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS AT ALL!! IM GOING TO PROTECT MY KITTY FROM YOU AND YOUR STINKING ASS!!!"  
  
Tyson.  
  
Kai looked as if he was about to suddenly explode with pure fury and bash the living shit out of the hysterical boy. Which either could have been a good thing or a bad thing, depending on which view you looked at this one- sided verbal fight from.  
  
Rei was still trying to receive and sink in the new information. He belonged to Tyson? Kai was putting the moves on him? Tyson was going to protect him from the one thing he wanted?  
  
"Tyson...." Rei looked up to practically being able to see the daggers being glared into Tyson's thick head. Kai was definitely going to kill Tyson with his glare.  
  
"If you say anything more, I swear you won't be able to protect yourself, let alone Rei"  
  
Hey, nice one Kai.  
  
"ummm Tyson, calm down, he was checking my temperature and I...." Rei picked himself up from the floor and took one step towards Tyson.  
  
"Baka." Kai said, the usual I'm-better-than-all-of-you-put-together tone in his voice.  
  
That's when Tyson reeled back his arm in order to punch Kai square in the face, but managed to hit Rei with his elbow instead, effectively knocking the Chinese blader out cold.

Kai walked swiftly out of his hotel room, leaving a sleeping Rei and battened up Tyson. "Try anything stupid while I'm gone, and you, are a dead, DEAD man."  
  
Kai heard Tyson wince, reminded of all the pain he received by just accidentally hitting Rei. Good boy, serves you right for hitting my kitten, you stupid little snot.  
  
Yes, Kai was possessive, even though Rei didn't actually belong to him.  
  
Yet.  
  
Kai walked out of the hotel and onto the streets, his hands in his pockets and trademark glare in place. After Tyson had knocked out Rei, Kai had literally beat the living crap out of the idiot, he would have killed him, but knew that avoiding the police with such popularity would be impossible.  
  
He hurried his footsteps, eager to get to the closest pharmacy to buy disinfectant for Rei face.  
  
Yes, the little bastard Tyson had actually made Rei's nose bleed.  
  
Kai growled at the thought, and his pace picked up further. If Tyson even thought about touching his kitty while he was out, it was going to be hell to pay.  
  
"Oh my God! It's Kai!! From the BladeBreakers!! Oh my god oh my god oh my god!! Come on guys!!! Let's go see if we can rip his shirt off!!"  
  
Kai's head snapped up in time to see a herd of oogling fangirls racing towards him, pens in hands and drool visibly coming from their mouths.  
  
"God dammit."An hour had passed, and Tyson still hadn't moved from his position next to the angelic creature sleeping next to him.  
  
'God dammit, stupid Kai, thinks he owns Rei'  
  
Tyson huffed and puffed out his cheeks, anger evident in his features.  
  
It was SO unfair! How come Kai got to be so close to Rei!? How come Kai got to look after him when he was sick!? Why why why was it always Kai!?! It's not like Kai has any feelings towards Rei or anything!! And it's not like--- !!  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
Tyson whispered. During his raging thoughts, believe it or not, his rather stupid brain had come to a stunning realization.  
  
Kai liked Rei.  
  
Kai _wanted_ Rei.  
  
Holy mother of Jesus! Kai has FEELINGS!!  
  
Everything was making sense! It was so clear now!! Tyson stood up from the chair next to the bedside and clenched his fist in determination. Tyson was now going to make it his mission in life to make sure that Kai, never ever ever ever touched Rei ever again!! That mission, and his already failing one to make Rei his.  
  
He looked over to Rei's sleeping form, and had to restrain himself from jumping in the bed with him.  
  
But why the hell was it taking so long for Kai to get some simple disinfectant? Surely it doesn't take that long to go out in the streets and—oh, right. Tyson just remembered that going out in public and being a part of the BladeBreakers was not a very intelligent thing to do, especially if you're the almighty captain.  
  
Having thought that, he wondered if Max was alright.....  
  
He brushed that thought away, Max was always fine, and if he wasn't, he would probably just throw his sugar at the fangirls. Seeing as Max always had a never- ending supply of sugar.  
  
"Back to the task at hand! Making Kai's life miserable!!" he whispered rather loudly, and did some retarded dance before wincing in pain. "Damn Kai to hell." He said, inspecting his bruises once more. But then he smirked, making Kai jealous was going to be fun.  
  
oh my god I so hope that that chapter wasnt bad. ;;  
  
Review? I will love you for ever and you may possibly receive cookies. 


	3. Disinfectant Bliss

-glomps every reviewer in sight-  
  
I LOVE YOU!! ;;  
  
I didn't think that id get so many reviews!! -sniff-  
  
And so, I think I might reply to them! Why? Because I would feel rude if I didn't. --;  
  
**Kai/Ray:** Thankyou! Hug and I do hope that the story is interesting. ****

**Koneko no Rei:** haha, ofcourse I wont make it easy for 'em, that's what this whole story is about. =D

**Toki** **Kasurmari:** Thanks! I was hoping Tyson was his usual idiot-self. XD ****

**Clockwork:** I agree-it should be illegal for a cartoon character to be so goddamn sexy. and I guarantee Kai and Tyson aren't the only ones who want Rei. .O

**Hermiony:** Thankyou! And why wouldn't I continue? I have such lovely reviewers.

**Chibi drigger:** Haha, yes, bribing people into stuff you want by saying you'll love them is an excellent idea. XD Thanks for the comment on the chappie. =D

**Kodoku Wolf:** I love Kai/Rei a lot too, thus this story happened. XD thanks for the comment! hug

**Vixen:** OO I'll update as often as I can.

**kai/rei4ever:** Thankyou, I'm hoping this chapter will be as good as the other ones.

**Karen:** Thankyou! I've been worrying myself that it wasn't very funny at all, and I was only amusing myself. oO

**CelUnknown:** I'm glad you find it that funny.

**Falc0n:** YAY for the rose. -hug- I'm VERY proud that I was able to brighten your day, even if it was only a little. -hug again-

**devilburns:** Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

**Raku Ozzarian princess:** YAY more people that think it's funny. = ) ****

**Death comes to those who wait:** -grins- I don't think anyone else deserves Rei other than Kai. -smirk- and I'm glad you think its funny. -hug-

**FORFIRITH-on-a-sugar-high:** Beating up Tyson is amusing, no? bashes Tyson Hope this chappie gets you laughing like a maniac once again.

**IndigoDeath666:** glomp YAY I'm in a fav list!! WOOHOO!! XD Rin

**Hiwatari:** Lemons? -looks nervous- uhhh, maybe if I get a lot of demands for one, but we'll hafta see.   
  
Ok! On with the story!!  
  
**Rei in the Middle  
**  
"Back to the task at hand! Making Kai's life miserable!!" he whispered rather loudly, and did some retarded dance before wincing in pain. "Damn Kai to hell." He said, inspecting his bruises once more. But then he smirked, making Kai jealous was going to be fun.  
  
----------------------------------Back to Kai------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"I hate fangirls"  
  
Kai seethed as he made his way back to his room in the hotel. A rather ridiculous amount of them had attacked him, trying to tear his clothes off and molester him to death. That was until Kai had nearly punched one of them and gave a rather evil looking death-glare to the rest of them that made them all cower away in fear.  
  
After that horrible episode, he had managed to get to the local pharmacy without any further incident, and was able to buy the disinfectant for Rei's nose. Ahh...his sweet little Rei, waiting peacefully just around the door....  
  
Kai opened his door quietly and scanned the room. And what he saw, he definitely did not like.  
  
There was Rei, ofcourse. And then there was Tyson. With Rei. On the bed. Touching him??  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed so much that you wouldn't think they were even open, and a very visible twitch was made by his left eye as Rei started purring in his sleeping state, as Tyson moved his leg so it was resting in between Rei's own.  
  
Tyson was awake, and was having a lot of fun with the now purring Kitty lying next to him. He twirled his fingers around Rei's hips and hugged him closer, rubbing his leg inbetween Rei's, resulting in a very soft whimper from the sleeping figure.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, he was going to die by the hands of a certain Hiwitari.  
  
"Tyson, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
  
Our poor silly little Tyson nearly wet the bed with fright.  
  
"Answer me, now!" Kai boomed, nearly shaking the hotel with his anger. He wasn't going to listen to Tyson's explanation anyhow, no matter what he said Kai was still going to bury Tyson's mangled body by the end of the day.  
  
"I...I...!!" Tyson was practically choking on his own words. Sure, he was suppose to make Kai jealous, but not let him catch him while doing something this bold! Holy crap! He was going to die!!  
  
Kai took one step into the room, and that's all it took for Tyson to start screaming like a banshee.  
  
"KAI I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T DO IT!!! REI GAVE ME PERMISSION!! HAHA YOU MISSED- --CRAP!!"  
  
Kai had started throwing various items at the now very frightened, escaping younger teen.  
  
"KAI!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! AND ITS NOT LIKE HES YOURS OR ANYTHING EITHER! AND-OW!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW THE VASE AT ME!!"  
  
By now Tyson had run at least 5 laps of Kai's hotel room in order to escape his wrath, but it didn't look like Kai was EVER going to let Tyson off the hook. 'Why did I have to get too excited with Rei sleeping?' He cursed himself and his actions, although he had very much enjoyed Rei purring and whimpering for more of Tyson's touches, even though he was asleep.  
  
Tyson launched himself over the bed in which Rei was still sleeping, and ungracefully landed in a heap on the other side. "CRAP!!"  
  
These few seconds of delay was all Kai needed to catch up to Tyson, and properly strangle him to death, now that Rei was asleep, and therefore, couldn't stop him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"nnghh..."  
  
Rei's eyes fluttered open as he heard a huge THUMP.  
  
'What the...?'  
  
"CRAP!!"  
  
'What's going on? Where the hell am I? Oh my god! Where's Kai!?'  
  
Just as Rei started to panic, and his eyes opened fully, he saw the beautiful body of Kai jump over him, fire burning in his eyes. Rei went completely went red at the angle he saw Kai at.  
  
"KAI!! NOOOOO!!" Rei heard Tyson's ear shattering cry, and knew immediately why Kai had jumped over the bed. Wait, why was he in a bed? Oh my god! Was he in a hospital?!!  
  
Rei bolted upright in the bed, just in time to see Kai's fist making contact with Tyson's already bruised face.  
  
"KAI!!" he screamed, trying to stop his captain from mutilating the Japanese boy's face any further. Sure, Tyson probably deserved what he was getting, but picking on someone that stands no chance against you was just, well, _unfair!_  
  
Kai swung his head around to see the one Rei, and he let go of Tyson's shirt and let him drop to the floor.  
  
"If I catch you doing anything like that again, I swear, I _will_ kill you."  
  
Rei shivered at the tone of Kai's voice, everyday Kai said that to Tyson, but the way he said it that time, Rei could have sworn Kai meant it. Whatever Tyson had done, it must have been over the edge this time.  
  
"Now, _get out"  
_  
Tyson started groaning loudly from his position on the floor next to the bed, and got up onto his feet shakily, before succeeding in exiting Kai's hotel room.  
  
Kai gave one last glare as Tyson shut the door, then turned his glowing red eyes back on Rei.  
  
Oh boy. This was, definitely, the most uncomfortable position Rei have ever been in.  
  
Why was his nosing aching? Why was Kai looking at him like that? Was he in Kai's _room_? _Was he in Kai's bed!!?_ AND WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS WAS THE LOWER PART OF HIS BODY TINGLY?!?  
  
Rei was panicking alright, he had a lot of questions that needed to be explained, but he was way too afraid to ask Kai any of the questions in order to recieve those explinations.  
  
Why was he shit-scared of Kai right now? Well, anyone would if you woke up _in his hotel room_ and _in his bed_, with a _very excited_ lower body part, and then all of a sudden he gives a very heated glare and starts walking towards you and then reaches for your face---!!!  
  
"Ah--!" Rei flinched backwards as Kai's finger barely touched his face, and immediately looked like a caught animal.  
  
"Stop being stupid, I have to clean your nose. Now don't move." Kai said matter-of-factly. The disinterest in his voice couldn't have been more clear.  
  
Kai reached for Rei's face again, that's when Rei actually saw the cotton ball, with some sort of liquidy substance on it, when did Kai do all that? Oh yeah, he wouldn't have noticed because his brain was too busy thinking dirty answers to all the previous questions.  
  
But one thing didn't add up...  
  
"Kai? What's wrong with my nose?" Rei asked, Tyson's elbow not remembered.  
  
"Tyson hit you" Kai said, dabbing the cotton ball lightly on the little bloody mess on Rei's face, and sitting almost on top of him.  
  
"oh..." Rei said, only just registering what Kai had said, he was WAY too preoccupied with Kai almost lying on top of him, not to mention Kai's face was only a few inches away. He could feel the heat on his face alright, he was just preying to God that Kai was too busy with his face to notice.  
  
Hmm, okay.....but....why did Tyson hit him?  
  
.....  
  
Memories started flashing through Rei's mind of earlier that morning, he had been angry, he spilt water on himself, Kai saw him, Kai found out he wasn't sick.....crap, he still needed an excuse for that. Oh well, he could come up with one later, it looked like his captain had forgotten about that anyway.  
  
But still, why had Tyson hit him?  
  
Rei closed his eyes to block out the image of Kai's face so he could think properly, only to receive very dirty mental pictures of him.  
  
Rei's eyes flashed open in an instant after receiving those, and just stared at his captain, who was still, by the way, half-sitting on Rei, and still dabbing the cotton ball lightly on Rei's face, putting more of the liquid on it every now and then.  
  
Rei decided thinking for himself right now was probably useless, for his brain was in the lowest gutter at the moment.  
  
"Kai, err, why did Tyson hit me?" he asked, hoping that Kai wouldn't just shrug it off like most of the answers he gave. But lately, Rei had noticed, that Kai probably talked to him to the most, well, not really talked, but, more like communicated in some disfunctional way.  
  
"He was trying to hit me." Was the flat reply. Short and sweet. Poetry.  
  
Ok, that, kind of made sense. But it didn't matter, because he was silently thanking Tyson for almost breaking his nose, because having Kai clean up the mess was complete bliss!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
damn, i was hoping to get Max in that chapter, but umm...i was too occupied with that last scene....--;  
  
PLEASE tell me what you think, like, was it funny? are Rei's thoughts entertaining? PLEASE!!


	4. What The Heck Is Going On!

ROAR! :P  
  
Review thing time!!!

**Crazy-nek0-JIN:** -smirks evilly- perfect set-up indeed!! =D thanks for enjoying the last chapter! Oo

**Chibi-Drigger:** YAY! Rei's thoughts are still entertaining -wipes sweat from forehead- thanks for the review once again! .O

**FORFIRITH-on-a-sugar-high:** Hmm, i think im going to keep on bashing tyson up, i think its quite fun. .O thanks for teh review! XD ****

**Kodoku-Wolf:** Awww, thankyou so much!! -glomp-

**Koneko-no-Rei:** LOL! you seem to know how i want to write this fic. Oo are you reading my thoughts and notes when im not looking?

**Raku Ozzarian princess:** X3 im soooo happy you think its that hilarious! -tackleglomp-

**Catty Hiwatari:** Woohoo! author alert roxxor!! XD and thankyou for teh encouragement. =)

**C. Solokov:** Never said it was gonna be easy. .O

**Herminoy:** oo german exam? im half german and i think its so hard. --; and thanks for the compliments on last chapter. :3

**Queen of Hentai:** Oo i think that review could count as atleast 50 demands for a lemon.

**Kai/Ray:** We can't have Tyson dead yet. XP

**XxMaster-ExX:** Do not worry my fellow Rei-uke lover, there will be more, all in due-time. XP  
  
Hope I didn't miss anyone.  
  
**Rei In The Middle**  
  
"He was trying to hit me." Was the flat reply. Short and sweet. Poetry.  
  
Ok, that, kind of made sense. But it didn't matter, because he was silently thanking Tyson for almost breaking his nose, because having Kai clean up the mess was complete bliss!!  
  
-----------------------------------------m33p! Oo--------------------------- ---------------  
  
So, now what? His heart was thumping a million miles an hour, blood was rushing to his face and the lower region of his body, and he had a very hot and sexy guy who just so happens to be the object of his affections, leaning over him, who Rei was now positive, was taking his time in cleaning his bloodied nose. Oh he hoped he wasn't just imagining it.  
  
'But, I don't even know if I like him that way! I mean come on! He's so _cold!_' Was the half of his brain that refused to acknowledge what Kai was doing to it's body.  
  
and...  
  
'I think he's trying to _seduce_ me!! Oh my God! He's taking way too long, and he's practically _on top of me!!_' was just the down-right perverted side of Rei's brain.  
  
Rei's mind was having an out-right war for Rei's feelings towards the older teen just a few inches away, while his heart continued pumping too much blood to his face and...down there.  
  
Just when Rei thought his head was going to explode from the war that was raging inside, Kai moved back to study Rei's face. 'Goddammit he's going to see me blushing!!'  
  
"Finished." Kai said tonelessly, and stood up and proceeded to walk over to the bathroom that connected to his room to put down the cotton ball and disinfectant.  
  
'Oh thank God' Rei thought, silently letting out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. This was when Rei actually saw the state that Kai's room was in. Things were everywhere! Broken vases, toppled over furniture peices, and foot-prints of dirt lead in 5 different tracks around the room. What the heck had been going on while he was sleeping? Or unconcious, whatever.  
  
"Thanks for cleaning my nose Kai, but um, what happened to your room while I was out?" Rei called while he turned his head towards the bathroom, only to stare right into the face of the one he was yelling to.  
  
"Aii--!!" Rei yelped, leaping back on the bed, trying to get away from the smirking face. Oh great, Kai was smirking. Kai never smirked unless he knew he was going to win a BeyBlade battle, or had something very tricky up his sleeve.  
  
Oh...dear...  
  
Kai lifted a delicate eyebrow at Rei, and spoke softly, but not losing his I'm-Kai-so-fear-me-or-else tone of voice. "I'm right here. No need to yell, Kitty."  
  
Oh that was it! Kai was gonna get a peice of his mind now! So what if he cleaned his face?! No-one called him Kitty twice in the same morning!!  
  
Rei's eyes slitted and showed a part of his fangs, telling Kai not to mess with him now that he meant business, team captain or not. "You wanna see how sharp Kitty's claws really are?" he hissed, getting ready to pounce at Kai. But crap! He couldn't take on Kai! Kai was Kai! No-one can take on Kai! Even an enraged Kitty! Err, even an enranged White Tiger!  
  
"Try me."  
  
Ok, when the hell had Kai crawled up onto the bed, making Rei trapped underneath him? Well they weren't touching, so Rei guessed that he wasn't going to die too soon. Ok, problem at the moment: what was going to come out of Rei Kon's mouth next in response to the almighty sex-god?  
  
"...I...uh..."  
  
Genius.  
  
Rei's mouth sure knew what to say everytime Kai was getting too close!  
  
Kai's smirk grew wider if it was possible, and his eyes started glinting evilly. Shit! Kai was going to kill him! But some part of his mind was enjoying this, which was confusing the hell out of Rei. How could a part of him enjoy Kai practically lying on top of him smirking like a maniac?!?  
  
Oh...right. Understood. No _wonder_ it was enjoying this.  
  
Ok, so, now he had to try and say something that was actually in the dictionary, and could be put in more of a sentence. But Kai's blood-red eyes were definately not helping, staring heatidly at him like that, enjoying every bit of Rei's helplessness....  
  
Oh God, Kai really was going to kill him!!  
  
"Kai! I..I didn't mean it, you know? So, c-could you just tell m-me what happened to your room?"  
  
Three cheers for Rei! He stuttered a little, but it was a whole 2 sentences, and it also changed the subject! Excellent! Go Rei Go!  
  
If Kai was startled in the slightest, he sure didn't show it, because all he did was lean in a little closer. "Tyson started doing something to my kitty, so I had to stop him" remembrance flashed through Kai's eyes, and Rei knew that whatever Tyson did sure as hell wasn't acceptable.  
  
"Y-you mean when he accidentally punched me? That was an accident Kai! You didn't have to go and beat the crap out of him for that! Everyone makes mistakes!" Rei was horrified, Kai had nearly killed Tyson because he accidentally knocked him out? That was so stupid! And since when did Kai care so much about him he actually had to take revenge himself?  
  
"It wasn't that, while you were unconcious." Kai answered, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
Oh....  
  
Wait....  
  
Tyson did something to him while he was _unconcious?!?_  
  
"W-what!? What did he do?!" Rei half-screamed, had Tyson tried to kill him too?! Why was everyone trying to kill him?!  
  
Kai's eyes glinted for a moment, before he leaned just a little closer to Rei. "He touched you"  
  
Touched him? What the hell did that mean?  
  
Rei's mind started supplying him with dirty images of Kai touching him.  
  
Oh, good job brain, way to go on figuring out what Kai meant.  
  
Wait...  
  
"T-touched me?! What do you mean? Where?" Ok, so now Rei was starting to get the picture, but didn't think it was a good idea asking that last question, for he had a very good guess as to _'where'._  
  
Oh dear God, Kai's face just grew a smirk.  
  
"Here."  
  
"huh? Wha--ahh!!!" Rei let out a large gasp as Kai's knee came into contact with his problem down there, and started to rub against it.  
  
"K-Kai! This is--ahhh!!" Rei's arms became wobbly and they gave out from underneath him, landing with a thud onto the matress and sheets. What the hell was Kai doing!? It sure as hell felt good, but, if this is was Tyson had done....  
  
"S-stop it! K-Kaaahhh!!" Rei didn't know what to do, his captain was practically pinning him down, meaning there was no chance of escape, but did he really want to escape in the first place? Like hell he did! He didn't want Kai doing this to him if it only meant he was showing him what Tyson had done!  
  
Before Rei had any time to try and voice his objections without moaning again, another voice drifted into the room.  
  
"REI?! REI!! I can hear you screaming! Are you okay!?"  
  
Max?  
  
Kai stopped immediately, and Rei's sensitive cat-ears heard him grumble somewhere along the lines of 'more interruptions?'  
  
Interruptions? More of them?  
  
....  
  
Was Kai _dissapointed?!  
_  
Kai looked down at Rei once more, his eyes flashing with some emotion, but Rei couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he shivered anyway. Then, Kai got up and went to the door, finding Max in the hall, looking as frightened as ever.  
  
Rei quickly shot up from the bed, his face completely flushed, with the problem downstairs increased by 10, he quickly grabbed the sheets and bundled them around him, hiding it.  
  
Oh God, what just happened?  
  
Alright, first of all, he had been 'touched' twice in less then 10 minutes, one being from a monkey, the other a block of ice.  
  
Oh goodie....so they weren't trying to kill him, they were trying to get into his pants....  
  
Then...  
  
Wait.  
  
They..  
  
_THEY WERE TRYING TO GET INTO HIS PANTS?!_  
  
Rei bolted from the room, zooming past Kai and Max who were talking about why Rei was screaming/moaning/yelling, and ran all the way to his room and slammed the door shut that nearly shook the whole hotel.  
  
He needed some sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
O.O  
  
YAY! Kai's making a move on Rei! whats he gonna do next?? Will Tyson get bashed up again? will Max join in on the fun?? and will Rei get enough sleep??  
  
hohohohoho......=D  
  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT PANCAKES DROPPING FROM THE SKY.


	5. The Plane Flight Part 1

**OMG I'm SOOO SORRY!! **;-; I took SO long, but i've been SO busy with school (goddammit) But I hope this chapter makes up for it!!!  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Rei-Is-Mine**: OMG I'm sooo sorry!!! I didn't realise!! -hughughug- I'll try to NEVER forget you again. And sorry if I took too long to update. -bows-  
  
**Monkey, Coke 'n' Speed: **Here we go, updated. :)  
  
**M.S.K: **Thanks! :) and i'll try to write a lemon if i dont die of embarressment.   
  
**Death comes to those who wait: **-Backs away- okay, no hug for you then. Oo Thanks for the review though! XD  
  
**FORFIRITH-on-a-sugar-high: **-sends pancakes- -and joins in on cheering on Kai- Thanks!!  
  
**hermiony: **Awwww that is SO sweet. =3 I wish i could give you more pancakes but the others might get jealous. .O  
  
**Koneko no Rei: **i have the best reviewers in the world!! You are so sweet, you made me feel so giddy and happy, thankyou SOSOSOSO much!! XD im so glad you love it so much, because ive been doubting myself lately, but now im like 'YAY REVIEWS!!' -glomp-  
  
**Kodoku Wolf: **Thanks, and go Kai/Rei all the way!! XD  
  
**silvermoonstar tenshi: **thats the plan! thanks for the comment! =D  
  
**Platinum Rei: **Thanks, I spent all day trying to write it! : )  
  
**crazy-nek0-JIN: **Woohoo! I'm a goddess!! .O im SO happy that you love it so much! -hug- thankyou!!  
  
**the tigris: **sorry for him? i would do anything to be in his position. -smirks-  
  
**Kai/Ray**: i dont even know what hes gonna do next. OO  
  
**Catty Hiwatari: **Thanks! and ill try to keep up teh good work ;-;  
  
**Squee688: **OO its really that good? -glomp- THANKYOU!! and im actually trying to put some fluff in, but i find it so hard without making them OOC. ;-; but YAY for lust! XD  
  
**KeiraX: **Thankyou! and yesh Rei is the ultimate cuteness. :D  
  
**Jin: **WHOA your friends are lusty, hey? actually that happens to me too, kinda helped me write this fic. --; im so glad its in your favs and you emailed it to your boyfriend, and thanks so much for the whole reveiw and that very entertaining story. .O  
  
**MyaHahah: **Me too! semi-evilforceful Kai kicks total ass!!  
  
**BloodMistress: **Why thankyou! And yes, Max and maybe a few others will definately be joining the fun. .O  
  
**Pretty Crimson Eyes: **Aww I feel special!! X3 THANKYOU!!  
  
**mOoNliTe-rApHsOdy: **I took too long, I'm sorry. ;.; Thanks for the review though! =)  
  
**nekomoongirl: **lol, perhaps I should get one then, hmm? =P  
  
**eheherection..ehe hehe: **Lol, embaressing indeed! I'm glad you like my story, and it's amazing how you guessed what I was gonna right for my other chapters. OO  
  
**Rin Hiwatari: **You'll have to find out! Hope you like it!  
  
**BSG's Ultimate Fan: **Lol, I think i'll have a bit more fun with Rei before he gets with Kai. .O and the m33p Oo thing was me just being stupid. --;  
  
**Rei's Kitten: **I agree! and thankyou! hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
**dead yet a love sick puppy: **because it makes it funny! (hopefully)  
  
**Evanescent Luminescence: **Indeed! This is definately the 'R' section!! XD Sorry i took so long to update!**  
  
devilburns: **Thankyou!  
  
**Songs make me cry: **Theres no way I'd quit this story after getting to many lovely reviews!  
  
**black demon wolf: **Thankyou! Here's the next chapter, so enjoy!  
  
**didispeedy: **Hope you like what happens! =]  
  
**Umbby: **WOW THANKYOU! I didn't think my story was that good that you would carry it around! Thankyou forever and I hope you recover from whacking your head on the table. : )  
  
**Lady AA-chan: **Thanks to you SO much!! Glad you think it's so funny! X3 And ofcourse I don't mind you putting it in your favs! .O  
  
**Blackie and Goldie**: Why thankyou! Heres the next chapter, please enjoy!  
  
**Lady Snowblossom: **Glad this fic helped you crappy day! Thanks!  
  
If I forgot you, slap me. Hard.  
  
**Rei In The Middle:**  
  
"NO! I AM!"  
  
"NO WAY! YOU WERE ON THE WAY HERE!!"  
  
"SO?! I CLAIMED IT FIRST!!"  
  
"YOU DID NOT!!"  
  
"DID SO!"  
  
"DID NOT!!"  
  
"DID SO!"  
  
'Ugh, why are they doing this?!' Rei sighed and tried to shrink into his seat so he wouldn't have to hear anymore of this. They were in first class section of a plane that was heading to Tokyo, where some sort of practise tournament was being held for BeyBladers.  
  
So, let's recap shall we?  
  
Rei was woken up at around 6:00am that morning, well, he hadn't really been woken up because he had been thinking about Kai and his previous actions towards him, not to mention that his little 'problem' had not gone away until a few hours later. Obviously preventing the poor boy from the heaven that is sleep.  
  
Then he had been rushed and pushed all around his room being told to pack up his things as quickly as possible, and had somehow ended up at the airport without any breakfast, no sleep, and ready to snap at anyone who dared cross him.  
  
Funny, how one can get so grumpy without their morning mug of milk.  
  
But what the two younger beybladers were fighting about had nothing to do with beyblading...and was completely and utterly ridiculous and made Rei think he had gone back in time when all of them were 7 years of age.  
  
Why, you ask? Because those two usually stuck like glue to eachother and never fought, but what they were fighting about just made Rei want to get up and scream.  
  
"FINE! WE'LL ASK REI WHO HE WANTS TO SIT NEXT TO!"  
  
Ugh...  
  
"Guys...." Rei tried to settle this by saying politetly to piss off.......  
  
"It's obvious he wants to sit next to me"  
  
"OH THAT IS IT! YOU ARE DEAD!"  
  
Rei slammed his palm into his head as Max and Tyson started rolling around on the ground trying to knock the other one out, defending their title of 'I claimed the seat next to Rei first'  
  
THUDS and BANGS were heard through-out the whole plane, but luckily there were very few in the gold-class section to witness the horror of two 15 year old boys beating the crap out of eachother.  
  
This went on for about five minutes, before Rei's patience just snapped and he stood up abruptly, but unseen by the two fighting teens. So what if he was nearly molested by Kai?! Kai was better than sitting to either one of the two Rei-crazed fans that were currently half-way down the other end of the plane kicking and screaming at eachother!  
  
Rei squinted his eyes to look further down the plane searching for his ever- impatient captain, and sweatdropped as he saw saw a flash of blue hair shoot past him at the speeding of lightning, with another flash of blonde close behind.  
  
Man, why didn't they just sit next to eachother like they used to?  
  
Rei turned around to search the plane in the direction where the two teens just ran, and nearly wet his pants when his face was met with two gleaming blood-red eyes.  
  
Kai.  
  
Rei's brain started doing over-time. 'Crap crap crap crap crap! What now?! How about a 'oh didn't see you there sex-god!' shit that won't work! Maybe a 'Oh sorry, but I was just looking for you, mind if I sit next to you, and, perhaps maybe even make-out?'  
  
SHIT! His mouth was refusing to work again!!  
  
"Sit next to me"  
  
And for all the hard work Rei's brain had just been doing, it decided now was the time to take a break.  
  
His eyes were working apparently though, because he could feel them widen so much he felt as if they would fall out of their sockets.  
  
And, he knew his heart was working, because he could feel the blood rush up to his face in a micro second.  
  
Perfect, he must have looked like an idiot.  
  
Kai glared at Rei for a few more seconds before making the desision for the obviously distresssed boy. How did Rei know this? Because Kai simply sighed in annoyance and grabbed Rei's hand and proceeded to drag him towards two empty seats.  
  
Only when Rei was aware of someone's arm over his waist trying to get a seat-belt on, did he realise that this plane-flight was going to be _very_ long, and very eventful.  
  
-----------------------------End Part 1------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Sorry again for the late update, but i dunno, i just couldnt finish it.... AND its short. ;-;  
  
dodges thrown fruit  
  
Review? 


	6. The Plane Flight Part 2

**THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND WAITED SO LONG. X.X**

WELL, i have decided NOT to reply to the reviewers anymore, because it simply takes too much time ,and gets me out of the mood to write. But I want you all to know I love you all and READ EVERY SINGLE ONE AND GLOMP IT TO DEATH. MEH LOVE YOU GUYS. X3

I also wanna say I have most of the story plotted out already in my head, so I'm not taking any ideas off any of you. HOWEVER, if you guys DO end up suggesting something that I like and i

DO NOT have it written on a piece of tissue paper already somewhere, I will ask permission from that person and then thank them here. ALRIGHTY!!

AND i cant be bothered writing anymore, so on with the long awaited part 2 of the plane flight!!

**Rei Kon in the Middle!**

Rei let out a soft sigh as the plane started to take off, and the screams/yells of Tyson and Max died down finally. He sat rigidly in his seat, fiddling with his thumbs and glancing out the window every now and then, watching the land get farther and farther away. Just like his sanity.

Yawning slightly, he remembered that he was awfully sleepy, and it was probably for the best to get some sleep now. You would think he was in for a long, relaxing flight, wouldn't you?

Wrong.

Awkawrdly, Rei looked to his left to see the body of his perfect sex-god captain, sitting with his his arms and legs crossed, the usual scowl planted on his face, but his eyes closed peacefully.

He doubted Kai would be like that for long.

Rei wondered if going along with Kai to sit next to him was such a good idea. But then again, he hadn't really had a choice in the matter, did he? For Kai just grabbed Rei and did what he wanted.

Ooohhh...that sounded dirty.

Rei blushed as that thought entered his mind almost immediately, and stopped breathing, worrying that somehow Kai heard his 'in the gutter' train of thought.

No luck, because Kai somehow sensed Rei's uneasiness, and opened his eyes and turned to the now terrified blader, who knew that no matter what Kai was going to say, he as going to make a fool out of himself.

He always managed to do it somehow.

"What?" Kai said, the venom in his voice was still present, but didn't sound as harsh as it would have been if he had been talking to Tyson. Or....any of the other BladeBreakers, for that matter.

Wait, get back to the topic Rei, Kai's waiting for you to say something!

"I...thanks for saving me from my fanboys, I don't know why they were so fired up." Rei chuckled, trying to loosen up the tension and not feel like an idiot.

Kai didn't react for a minute, than slowly rose one eye-brow, glanced up and down Rei's body, and responded with: "They wouldn't be so excited if you had taken some time to look in the mirror before you left."

**HUH!?!!?!?!**

Rei thought it would be better if he said his thoughts aloud.

"Huh?? What do you mean??" Rei looked frantic, he **was** wearing clothes, right?! _RIGHT!? _

Kai smirked and leaned in closer to Rei's face, whispering huskily "well, you just look rather...tempting."

Tempting....?

Enter characteristic blush here.

'Oh please Lord, don't tell me I'm wearing some sort of erotic dancer out-fit or something'

Rei looked down at himself and took notes in his head, almost frightful for what he might see, trying to forget Kai was watching his every move and was _practically breathing down his neck. _Black cargos, runners, baggy grey sleeveless t-shirt and it was all just a bit crumpled.

...the heck?

_Tempting?!_

Rei looked back up to meet the smug look on his captain's face, he was definately **not** following what Kai was trying to hint.

"Uh, K-Kai? What do you mean? I'm just wearing clothes." Unless he was completely mad.

Kai's eyes seemed to shimmer with mirth, as he continued; "Ah ofcourse my kitten, and I suppose your unbelievably messy hair is normal aswell? and you don't look absolutely considerable all dishevelled?"

'Oh God.'

'_Considerable??' _

Rei's mouth dropped open to nearly reach the floor, and his golden eyes completely disbelieving in all areas of what '**considerable' **could mean, or meant.

Rei thought he should probably say something.

Too bad his mind was going down a one-way road at the present time.

Kai thought he was '_considerable'. _and what the hell that meant Rei couldn't really put his finger on. Was that an insult or a compliment? Or perhaps even a pick-up line?!

Did he even really want to be thought of as 'considerable' anyway? Sounded more like a sexual premeditation. He was no whore!

Too bad he couldn't say any of this to his dear-beloved captain, who just sat there smiling smugly at him, making the situation at it's possible worst.

Then it hit him like a baseball bat to the face.

"I have to go to the restrooms!"

And with that, our genius neko-jin stood up and practically stumbled over Kai, made his way as fast as possible to the closest toilets he could find, rushed in, and would have slammed the door shut if someones hand hadn't come flying through to stop the door in it's tracks.

The hand turned into an arm, and the arm turned into a lithe body gliding in and shutting the door easily and locking it.

'Oh no, not---'

"That was awfully clever of you"

"Kai! Excuse me, but--!"

Before Rei even knew what the rest of that sentence was going to be, Kai had swept over to him in a flash and gracefully shoved him up against the wall opposite the door. Both hands pinned.

"Kai!" Rei didn't know what to say, nor do. His body was obviously enjoying such close contact with this older boy but his mind was reeling with--a million things!

"You do realise I came in here to do something, right?" Rei tried, trying to lie his way out of this situation. Ofcourse he didn't really need to go the bathroom, but it did get him out of that awkward conversation back there, why wouldn't it work now?

"I know you didn't need to go, Kitty. I know what you were trying to do, and it won't work on me."

'Shit'

"ghhii..."

He was screwed.

Kai leant forward so that his mouth was merely inches away from Rei's, teasing the kitten with the idea of being closer by whispering: "You know, you shouldn't hide yourself in such baggy clothes."

Rei's blush brightened times a thousand, and could do nothing but stare into the deep pools of blood-red that were staring at his own golden ones in such a lustful way.

The rest of his body however, was exploding with excitement and fear. Did he really want his? Ofcourse it was obvious he was attracted to Kai, but was he in love?

Who knew?

Rei was oblivious to it all.

At that moment Kai leant foward and claimed the kitten's lips fiercely with his own, letting his pale hands release Rei's, and travel down to the hem of his shirt and lift it up so that he could toy with the boy's navel and hips.

Rei gasped as his first kiss was taken away so quickly, and the pale hands continued to wander, seeming to have a mind of their own.

Why couldn't he just say no? Turn him down? Try and get away like with Tyson and Max?

The answer was simple.

Because he was falling for one of the only people he could never win against.

Kai grew impatient with the 'slow' process of the kiss, and made it known that he wanted more access to Rei's mouth. By pushing him further up the wall, that is.

Rei gasped again as Kai seemed to take things further, just like yesterday in his own bed.

The oppurtunity was taken and Kai slipped his tongue in, longing to taste this ruffled up kitten of his.

"Mmm..." Rei could do nothing but melt into the strong body pinning him against the wall of a plane, and grab hold of Kai's shirt.

Just when Kai's hands had decided they disliked the idea of Rei's shirt staying on--

BAM! BAM!

Both boys froze in mid-kiss, Rei panicking while Kai turned at the door and growled. "I'm busy!"

"Kai? Is that you?"

Rei couldn't believe his luck. Maybe he could finally sort out what he felt for once, instead of Kai making the decision for him! AND he could out of here, although he did, in fact, enjoy that kiss very much so.

Kai growled again and let Rei loose, and stormed over to the door, unlocked it and swung it open, only to nearly keel over in shock of who it was.

"Tala?!"

Rei cried, who had walked over to the door and tried to recover from that inescapable pleasure session.

Tala stood there, in all his glory, smirking at both of them, and looking at Rei's choice of clothing a lot.

"What do you want?" Kai hissed, completely enraged that his alone time with Rei had expired once more.

"Hey, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Tala smiled, "I sure hope I wasn't interrupting anything. Oh well, looks like you're finished now." Tala slithered his arm around Rei's shoulders and started to walk off, talking genuinly like Kai wasn't about to murder him.

It all happened so fast Rei had no idea what had just happened, but he gathered Tala _knew _they were doing something in there. Well, that Kai was doing something anyway.

Rei could feel the heat burning on his face.

Wait, why the heck was Tala here in the first place?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! I have actually never seen Tala in an episode before, so you must excuse maybe OOCness, and his interaction between Rei and Kai. Because I've never seen his personality before. X.x

Sorry once again for lateness. But you have to understand that I have other responsabilities besides fanficiton. Let us prey it is never so late again. XD

THE PLOT THICKENS.

XD

Read and review?


	7. The Ever Persistent Kai

OMG THE LATENESS IS SO ANNOYING

but i would like to thank all those who reviewed, if it werent for you, this story would be completely DEADED. Mah loves you all -hugsfor everyone-

eh heh. whoops! its late again! whaddyaknow?

**Rei in the Middle:**

Rei nodded as Tala finished explaining how he had not been allowed on the Gold Class section of the plane for the first half of the trip, something to do with them messing up his ticket or something, Rei wasn't really listening or interested much, he was too caught up with the idea of Tala's head exploding from the evil looks Kai was sending in his general direction.

At the current moment, Rei was back in his seat where he was previously sitting next to Kai, but now instead of sitting next to him once more, he was sitting in _front_ of him.

That's right, Tala had so much as gracefully taken Kai's seat next to the neko-jin. Resulting in Kai sitting behind them, meaning Rei could feel as uncomfortable as much as possible with both Tala and Kai constantly looking at him. Key word: **_Constantly._**

Tala finished his babbling and looked over at Rei with a curious look in his eyes. But with a sort of knowing look at the same time. Rei guessed what he was about to say next couldn't be pleasant.

"So what _were _you doing on the tiolets back there?"

In that instant, Rei knew the rest of the plane flight was going to get very messy, ugly, and possibly so horrible he would have to commit suicide.

"Rei"

How _long _was this friggen plane flight anway?

"Well, uhm..."

Once again his brain had supplied him with an answer to absolutely nothing, and let it be known to all who may hear.

Rei looked behind himself to see Kai, his eyes pleading for help of some sort. _Any _answer would be good at the moment; except the actual truth. Kai stared blankly at Rei, then seemed to come to an internal conclusion by standing up, walking around to where Tala sat and saying boredly; "That is none of your business, and if you don't mind I would like my seat returned"

Ok what the hell. Maybe not the most spectacular excuse Rei had ever heard, but it changed the subject and got rid of Tala. Not that he didn't not like Tala, he was just simply unnerved by the suggestive looks and constant touching he was receving from the red-haired boy.

What was _with _everyone lately?

Tala's facial expression changed from evil, to anger, to evil once more in a matter of seconds. He stood up swiftly and put his hand on Kai's shoulder, whispering something softly so as to make sure Rei could not hear the words.

Kai's eyes flashed with disbelief and anger for a brief second, before he brushed off Tala's hand

and 'hmphed' at the boy, taking his seat next to the neko-jin.

Tala smiled and waved his hand at Rei, and said in a cheerful tone; "Going to the bathroom, alone, thanks" and he walked off towards the bathroom, a smile still playing on his lips.

The next couple of seconds had probably been the most awkard of Rei's entire life.

He remembers thinking that the plane had gone awfully quiet (even though Tyson and Max were still clobbering eachother somewhere), he also remembers his eyes getting droopy with lack of sleep and way (wayway_way_) too much excitement for one day (plane flight).

And after that, he remembers a quick glimpse at the one person who made his recent teenage life so complicated, with firey red eyes, looking right back at him.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

'This chair, is _so _comfy' Rei thought, snuggling a little further down into the infinite warmness being offered to him. Rei was somewhere in-between being awake and being asleep, sighing in contentment as his body completely relaxed.

And then, the chair, moved.

Rei shot his eyes open in terror, and his eyes darted around the new scenery.

He was no longer in the plane, that was for sure.

He was also no longer sitting in a _chair,_ either.

His heart thumped heavily as he looked at the 'chair' he was leaning onto, one arm draped around it.

Or, to be more precise, one arm draped around _him_.

Rei lifted his head slowly and gulped as he came face-to-face with you know who!

Kai!

Kai smiled down at Rei, his fingers lightly dancing at the younger boy's waist where his arm was trapped behind Rei's back. "Sorry" he leaned in closer"did I wake you"

Rei totally flipped out and nearly fell backwards off the _actual _seat and out of Kai's arms. Breathing heavily and looking around frantically, looking much like a lost kitten.

"Uhh mm, s-sorry Kai" Rei stammered, he was most generally confused. Not being in a plane anymore and being in the arms of his team captain in what seemed to be a limosine was _most_ puzzling.

Rei concentrated on keeping his breathing steady, his heart-beat down and his blush back.

"What happened" Rei asked, realising he would really like to know how he ended up sleeping on Kai in a limosine. Wait, that didn't sound ri-

"You feel asleep." Kai replied simply, his tone flat, crossing his legs and looking directly at Rei, as if expecting another question.

Well he was right there. Any dumbass could tell Rei had obviously fallen asleep. Wait that was kind of offending Kai, bad Rei, bad!

"Well yes, but how did I, err, we, end up here" Rei tried again, calming down a little and getting comfy _on the actual chair, _as far away from Kai as possible. Not that he didn't not enjoy Kai's warmth, but the idea still irked him after all the things Kai had done to him lately.

Even though he enjoyed _that_ too.

"After we landed, you completely refused to wake up, and you had attatched yourself to my arm aswell, so I had no choice but to carry you to where we were picked up by these guys" he indicated the driver"and Tyson and Max went into the other limo" here he uncrossed his legs and somehow shifted so he was _much_ closer to Rei"and then you woke up in my arms" and _here_ is where he gave his famous smirk.

Rei's eyes had widened so much it looked like he had seen Kai undress or something.

'Well. How embaressing.' Rei thought, utterly defeated. He let out a nervous laughter and tried to apologize, but it looked like Kai wasn't really listening.

For Kai, had moved, a lot closer!

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

gets down on hands and knees begging for foregiveness

im sorry, this chapter sucked in my opinion. no really.

once again thanks for the reviews, they're so appreciated. : )


	8. Not one for Hesitation

Let's face it people. I suck. Please, I don't want to die so young, so I plead with you all; don't kill me. Please.

Some of you, or maybe none of you, are probably wondering: why the hell did it take like, forever for her to update?

The answer? I moved in and out of the BeyBlade fandom, school got in the way and I was just generally being a lazy waste of space ;

But I really want to thank everyone who reviewed. It helped. EVERY review puts me in more of a mood to update and just generally makes me a happier person, so don't hesitate!

**EXCEPT: Those ones where I got like; 'dat chapter sucked!1 whenz tha next update!1one?**

**Listen up; If you're going to tell me that that chapter was the pits, I would really appreciate it _if you told me why_. I know why _I_ didn't like the last chapter, but it _helps_ if I know _why you_ think it sucked. Alright? Awesome. **

AND SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER 8 OF;

**REI IN THE MIDDLE:**

_"After we landed, you completely refused to wake up, and you had attatched yourself to my arm aswell, so I had no choice but to carry you to where we were picked up by these guys" he indicated the driver"and Tyson and Max went into the other limo" here he uncrossed his legs and somehow shifted so he was much closer to Rei"and then you woke up in my arms" and here is where he gave his famous smirk._

_Rei's eyes had widened so much it looked like he had seen Kai undress or something._

_'Well. How embaressing.' Rei thought, utterly defeated. He let out a nervous laughter and tried to apologize, but it looked like Kai wasn't really listening._

_For Kai, had moved, a lot closer!_

VvVvVvVvVvVVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Kai..?" Rei shied away from Kai into the door of the limosine as the older boy slunked his way over to Rei, his palms pushed into the window beside Rei's face.

"Mmm..?" Mockingly, Kai made his way into the crook of Rei's neck and licked it lightly, but sounded interested in what Rei was going to say next, tormenting the poor boy.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Rei brought his legs up to his chest and pushed back on Kai's chest with his hands, trying to stop the assualt of a slight licking on his neck.

Why was Kai _doing _this? _Again! _It was totally unfair, Rei didn't get to even have a break! Nothing! It was just one assault to Rei's body to the next!

Son of a bitch! Rei was gonna _hurt _somebody!

Kai brought his tongue up to meet with Rei's ear.

"Nnh.."

But not now.

Rei's insistent pushes had gotten weaker, his fingers curling in the fabric of Kai's shirt more than trying to push him away, and his legs sliding down the chair again.

Oh dear Jesus, he wasn't even trying anymore.

Kai - being Kai and just knowing everything - felt the younger boy become more relaxed and decided to use this oppurtunity to it's fullest.

And in a moment of male confidence, _grabbed Rei's junk. _

"waaaa!" Rei wailed, his whole body jumping with the sudden contact and then try to twist away. Kai's heavier body kept him in place, his reaction spurring Kai on.

"Kai!" Rei screamed, anger evident on his face, his left hand grabbing Kai's wondering one, his other curling into a fist. He swung at Kai, his breaking point gone now. He was a boy. Kai was a boy. Rei liked Kai a lot. Rei liked the attention he was getting a lot.

Okay _really _a lot.

But they were in a limosine! And Kai hadn't really _confessed_ or anything to him! For all Rei knew, this could all be some cruel joke.

A very cruel, unfunny joke.

Unfortunately, Rei's fist never quite made contact with it's original target. Kai's hand that was effectively trapping the raven-haired boy by resting on the window had blocked the attack mere inches from his face. With Rei's hand trapped in his own, his other hand darted and grabbed a hold of one of Rei's legs.

And pulled.

Rei didn't even have time to look surprised from Kai stopping his punch.

So now Kai was leaning over Rei once more, one arm trapping one of Rei's, the other creeping slowly up the leg of Rei's pants.

"Ah! What the-?"

Rei tried again, his fondled leg jerking out trying to shake away Kai's hand.

Kai caught Rei's advance again.

His other hand blurred quickly and had a hold of Rei's other leg, and both simultaneously.pulled Rei's legs over his shoulders.

'Oh my fucking God. Please. No.'

Rei looked at Kai in utter disbelief. Just how in the _fuck_ had things turned out like this? Rei hadn't foreseen any of this! Rei swallowed and looked Kai right in the eyes. He could _not_ let this get out of hand.

_Not _in the limosine..anyway...

"Kai, what_ever_ you are thinking," Rei clutched the hem of his pants, "_Don't."_

Kai smirked.

Never once did Kai ever seem to lose confidence in himself or anything that he was doing.

"But Kitty.."

His voice was very deep. It was very dangerous.

And it was unbelievably as sexy as all Hell.

Rei nearly choked on the air around him.

One half of his brain was yelling; Jesus Christ no! IN A LIMOSINE? JUST NO REI! JUST NO!

The other half was something like; Jesus Christ YES! TAKE ME AND DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!

Kai lowered his head slowly, never losing eye-contact with Rei.

"Wait Kai!" Rei shreiked, taking one last attempt to stop this madness. He tried to think of something while the captain was momentarily hesitating.

"Th--The limosine has stopped!"

Kai looked outside the tainted windows in silent concentration.

The limosine had stopped.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Hm. Hope that this story will get back into full-swing after this! Yay for the resurrection of this fic!


End file.
